Oh, Demon of Mine
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Joey is just a normal guy who wants life to go his way. Seto is a sexy demon who promises to improve Joey's lifestyle. Soon, Joey has it all. But everything comes with a price..... Implied SJ. Don't own Yugioh. RR.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Joey is a normal guy who wishes life would go his way. Seto is a sexy demon who promises to improve Joey's lifestyle. Soon, Joey is living life to the full. But, everything comes at a price….Don't own Yugioh. Please R/R.

Some of this is based on the novel "Spanky" by Christopher Fowler. I don't own any of his works; I have just added some of my original ideas to this story.

This has some implied Seto/Joey. Please enjoy.

Oh, demon of mine:

Joey Wheeler kicked a can into the middle of the road. Ha. That was practically the highlight of his day. Joey didn't live. He existed. He slaved away at as a cashier in safeways, lived under a rented roof, and shared a flat with two guys who were just as pathetic as he was.

Sighing, he fumbled for his key to his flat. As soon as he walked in, the stale scent of lagers indicated to him that Tristan was in, and that Duke had another one of his birds.

Tristan was lying on the sofa, completely out of it. Joey growled as he nudged Tristan. Tristan turned over. Joey sank into the nearest lager stained armchair.

Duke ventured from the bedroom, a giggling girl hanging on his arm. Seeing Joey looking so glum, his smile vanished. "Hey, Babe," he whispered huskily, "I think maybe it was time you hit home. I gotta give Joey back his will to live." She pouted, so he whispered something in her ear causing her to blush. Grinning, he gently showed her the door.

"Right, Joeyboy. Whats eatin' ya?" Joey sighed. "Life is just so _pointless_. I mean, come on Duke, surely you have ever wished for better things? My life is just get up, go to work, come home, drink a lager, get a girl or two, and just go to sleep. I don't depend on shagging to get me though the day, unlike you." Duke grinned, and started to twirl his hair, an annoying habit which made girls want to jump on him and boys punch him.

"Well, I'll know what will cheer you up big time, mate. How about going to the admirals feet tonight, eh? I could nab you a chick or two." Duke smile widened, and Joey didn't want to let him down. Anyway, he had to go because when Duke had a idea, you couldn't refuse him. "So, should we wake his Lordship?" said Duke, waving his hand in Tristans direction.

Joey sighed as he leant against the bar. No one had noticed him yet. Duke and Tristan were in the middle of a huge group of girls. Those who couldn't get at Duke were keen to get Tristan as well. Joey raised a shaking hand over his face. Surely there was more to life then this? "There is, you know." smirked a dark voice next to him.

Joey turned his head in surprise to address the man who had so miraculously read his thoughts. The "man" was tall, very tall, about a good six foot. He was dressed completely in black, down to his tight leather pants to his designer handcuffs. In his right ear shone a beautiful black Onyx. Brown hair fell in front of care free blue eyes in a natural elegance that Joey's could have never achieved. His face was long and sharp, and he was devilishly handsome.

"Eh, no offence but I don't think you can help me." Muttered Joey in a awkward fashion. He didn't want to really upset the guy who had just read his thoughts only a minute earlier. To his surprise, the man smiled. Joey noticed that nobody else was taking in this rather outward being. People where hurrying past without a glance. This guy could give Duke a run for his money. "Is that so?" inquired the being. "My name is Seto, Joseph Wheeler. And I feel that you could benefit from a once in a lifetime offer I am going to offer you right now. Would you like to step outside for a minute?"

Joey could only gape in shock as the cool night air washed over him. Only did Seto know his name, they had moved so quickly that Joey didn't remember leaving the bar. The demon leant casually against the wall. Seeing Joey's reaction to his powers amused him. "Now, Joey. I can give you everything you want. Beautiful women, a good job and designer gear beyond your wildest grotty middle class dreams. What do you say?"

Joey blinked a few times. He was shocked. Astounded. And he did the only thing he was able to do. He nodded.

Seto smiled. "Meet me tomorrow at 6'o clock by your alarm clock. "Enjoy your last night as a loser….." Laughing, Seto appeared to slowly vanish into the darkness. In the blink of a eye, he was gone.

"Maybe I need to cut down on my drink." Mumbled a amazed Joey. If only he had never made that deal….if only….

BB3: I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please R/R!

Cat: Or drop a tanker on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of "Oh Demon of Mine." Nobody reviewed! WAHHHHHHH!

I'm going to give this one last shot, and if nobody reviews then I will not proceed, I'm afraid.

Jobs, education and wealth:

Joey had on idea what possessed him. However, he was there, on the dot at six o'clock. It was summer, but a cold westerly wind blew and the early morning sun did nothing for him. He wrapped his coat tight around his shoulders, shivering from the cool air.

_Jeez, I must be a fool. Did I actually believe what that guy said? Ha, like he can change my life. I must have been pissed. _

"You weren't quite pissed," purred a seductive voice behind him.

Seto was now dressed in a pure black tuxedo, his blue eyes watching Joey lazily. The black oynx in his ear glittered as the rays of the sun caught it.

Joey blinked in amazement, pulling at his ruffled blonde hair, a habit he had been cursed with since childhood.

"Ok, today we shall be going to your work place," chuckled Seto brightly, not bothering to explain to the young man how he was able to tap into his thoughts.

"Is that it?" cried Seto, peering at a rather sorry looking building. Paint was peeling off the walls, the broken window had been done up badly with sellotape, and there were fag buts on the pavement outside the door.

"Its lousy pay," muttered Joey in embarrassment, picking his way though the litter that scattered the streets. Seto cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot though Joey, causing him to crumble to the ground.

As his sight regained focus, his eyes fell on a polished shoe that was tapping in irritation.

"Don't ever do that again," snapped the shoe. Or the voice coming from the owner of the shoe. Seto lifted Joey from the cuff of his shirt, and stared into those chocolate eyes.

"You can do better then this, yet you just cannot be bothered," he growled, "the excuse its lousy pay GETS YOU NOWHERE."

Joey tugged at Seto's hands. "Ok, ok, I get the basic picture." Seto released the young man, before strolling into the building.

Well, the place was a mess. Papers, booklets, clips, folders and loads of other work things were lying all over the place. People laughed, chatted and lit a fag. The only person who seemed to be working was a tried looking girl named Anzu. Nobody talked to her, women bitched about her and she was normally left to her own devices.

She bumped in to Joey, scattering paper everywhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees and scrambling around for the lost documents. Seto circled her, taking in her slightly scrawny appearance. "Girlfriend?" he asked, pointing at poor Anzu.

Joey shook his head. He would never be seen dead with her, not that he disliked her, but she was the outcast of the bunch. But then…there was always Mai…

Mai Valentine clacked into the work place with her high kitten heels. Tristan fell off his chair. Mako slavered behind his desk. All the men's eyes were diverted onto Mai's chest, legs and backside.

"Prevs," whispered Anzu, but so silently that no one heard her. Seto caught Joey's eye and smiled.

"Oh…I see…"

BB3: Please R/R!

Cat: Or don't so that she deletes this evil thing called a fic.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter of "Oh, Demon of Mine" is here! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been on holiday, and seeing as I have had many interesting and generous reviews I have decided to carry on. YAY!

Cat: Ugh…why is life so cruel? WHY GOD?

Chapter 3:

Mai took a seat at her desk, raising an eyebrow at all the men who had salvia dripping off their desks. Seto walked past her coolly, examining every aspect of her very delightful figure. "Well, well, she is sure is a pip," he said, rolling his eyes at Joey's far away expression.

Joey could see it now:

_She was running towards him, dressed in only a silken, see though gown. They were in a field; green and brimming with exotic flowers, with the alluring scent of honey suckle. She stretched out her arms to him, mouthing "I love you…make sweet love to me…."_

"And totally out of your league."

The beautiful scene smashed into a 1000 pieces before his eyes. Sighing, he forced his eyes away from Mai and took his place at his own desk. "Bloody Demon…ruins everything…" he muttered. Joey banged his folders down on his desk, flung it open, and pretended to read an extremely interesting paragraph on the correct function for selling a can of tomato soup.

"Hmmm…oh, Doey Joey," purred Seto, coming up behind Joey and stroking his hair. Joey bolted upright. What was he _doing?_ Spinning around to catch the Demon's expression, he was rather shocked. Seto had a lustful, odd look in his eyes…a look that sent a shiver up Mr Wheeler's spine. Seto saw him looking and smiled.

"No need to look so worried, Mr Wheeler…I was just showing you lesson No.1 in sex play, when it comes to women." In a flash, Seto was there in front of him, clasping his jaw. "They love it Joey…and I shall see you tonight. I have seen enough, I think, to get us started…" And with a flash of his black Onyx, he was gone. Joey had his pen posed in mid air, his mouth hanging open in a gormless expression. On the other side of the room, Anzu watched him curiously though her silky brown hair.

Later, after work, Joey bundled though the door. Neither Tristan or Duke were in…which made a change, to say the least. It was nice not to enter a room without the smell of lager to welcome you first like an over friendly dog. Sighing, he decided to take a shower. He stank, and he had to admit to himself, he was way past that just-slap-some-deodorant-on-and-you-will-be-ok stage.

The warm water sloshed onto him, refreshing and welcoming. He stepped out of the shower and ran a hand though his wet blond locks, before grabbing a towel from the rack.

As he opened the door of his bedroom, a voice called from the bed: "Well, you took your time. A waste of water, if you ask me." It was Seto, lying down on his bed, reading his Jackie Collins. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, and looked very comfortable.

Poor Joey. He was not used to men magically appearing in his bedroom. Even more so, after he had just had a shower.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he gabbled around for his towel, blushing furiously, he put it around his waist sharpish. "W-What's the big idea?" he demanded, even more frustrated at Seto's smirk. He was sure he had been looking. "What's the problem? We're both men," Said Seto, casting the Jackie Collins aside. "And tonight, I am going to start your training…with the first lesson…Women."

YAY! I'll try and update sooner this time. Next chappie, some more implied Yoai for you yoai fans. Thank you all so much for reviewing!

Cat: Why did you review? TT


End file.
